These Things Happen in Vegas!
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Getting drunk in Vegas was bad, waking up with a hangover was worse, then realising you’re married? Well that’s hell on earth. Chris Jericho/OC *For Edgeismyhero1217*


**Author's Note: **I own nothing. Not even the OC. Kayla belongs to my wonderful e-sister Angel, AKA Jeffismyhero1217

* * *

These things happen… in Vegas!

Sometimes, when you think things are as bad as they can get… well they get ten times worse…

Getting drunk in Vegas was bad, waking up with a hangover was worse, then realising you're married? Well that's hell on earth.

It's not that he was ugly, because believe me, he wasn't. It wasn't really even that we were suddenly married, though that part might have been easier if had actually known each other before it happened. No… the issue was more the foul mood he seemed to be in and the way he reacted.

I understand that it's a surprise to wake up married, let alone to someone you don't know, after all, I woke up in the same situation but I didn't handle it in the same way. I guess I can see why it was harder for him, he'd only just been divorced and whoever she was had cheated on him and the gotten custody of his kids. I can see why this marriage didn't work in his favour, but that still didn't mean he could react this way.

But then again, I had every right to react badly too, considering the first time I met him in the bar I was sitting there in my wedding dress sobbing. Yeah that's right MY WEDDING DRESS. I wince thinking back on that… I mean… that makes me feel kinda… slutty I guess. I was supposed to be getting married, but not to Chris and the fact we got married so soon afterwards… well… you know.

That would be why I let myself get plastered with him. The both of us were wallowing in self pity and obviously didn't think about the consequences. I was upset because I got left at the altar by my fiancé and he was upset about… well all of it, cheating, divorcing and losing the custody of his kids.

Waking up in the hotel was freaky, especially since I didn't recognise the arms around me. Seeing the wedding rings was worse, especially since mine was engraved with _Kayla. It was love at first sight. Chris._

Fantastic. The name rang a bell, but I wasn't really working on logic here, I was working on adrenaline. I screamed.

I startled Chris, and when he awoke I uh… scooted away and tumbled off the bed. When I told him my name he remembered, at least the part about meeting at the bar and the story about my fiancé.

He freaked a little bit when I showed him the ring on his finger and I paced around, freaking out a little myself at the state of my room. By the looks of it we had consummated the marriage. I didn't remember it.

Pacing around and thinking about how everyone was gonna freak out and probably murder me for this made the tears come to my eyes, and that's when Mr Egomaniac came out.

"You should be happy you married me. Don't you know who I am?"

I resisted the urge to snort at that, aside from that fact that his name was Chris, I knew diddly squat about him. I rose one eyebrow slightly. "No, frankly, I don't. Should I?"

"You don't know who I am. I'm _the_ Chris Jericho."

Again I had to resist the urge to laugh, because that cleared absolutely NOTHING up. I still had no idea who he was. "And…?"

And from there we established that he was a wrestler and that I was an acrobat for the cirque du soleil. Plus we figured out that if we HAD had sex (Neither of us were quite sure of that, but we _had_ woken up naked in the same bed) that uh… well we didn't use protection. Suddenly I knew that we'd had baaaad timing with my cycle.

That's right, there might be a little Kayla or Chris running around in nine months time.

I prayed that it wouldn't happen.

You're probably looking at this now and saying 'Gosh, he didn't react _that_ badly, like you said. Maybe a little egotistical, but not badly'

Well don't you worry, that came in later. The egotisticalness, as irritating as it was, did not bother me that much. But when he started flipping out, that did.

Let's all blame _everything_ on Kayla. It's all Kayla's fault we got plastered, It's all Kayla's fault we got married, It's all Kayla's fault we apparently consummated our marriage, It's all Kayla's fault that we apparently did that without protection AND last but not least, It's all Kayla's fault that she could be pregnant.

Well let me tell you buddy, IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO.

Don't get me wrong, I'm usually a happy, bubbly person, and it takes quite a bit to get me mad… but I think getting married and possibly being pregnant is a pretty big deal, don't you?

I'm allowed to get angry at being blamed for everything yes?

Well Chris, it is _not_ all _my_ fault we got plastered, actually if I remember correctly **you** approached me and **you** paid for my drinks and **you** in effect were the one who got us both plastered.

So that, that's **all** on you.

In all honesty, I don't know which of us decided getting married was a good idea, but since we were both plastered I would usually say that's on **both** of our heads. Since I'm angry though, I'm going to blame **Chris**, he got us plastered and it is **his** fault we got married.

The consummation of the marriage? With us both being that drunk again, usually I'd put that on **both** of our heads. But since I'm angry, **Chris** this is all **your** fault because **you** got us plastered.

Not using protection? Well that was **your** fault too. It's your tool, it's your responsibility to use a condom. Yeah how's this for playing the damn blame game?

Do you like it when everything's your fault?

Honestly though… I wonder if this marriage can work. I know, you're probably thinking I should just get it annulled and Chris and I can go back to our lives and forget that the other existed but… well I _could_ be pregnant with his child after all and… well I dunno, I just don't like the idea of writing off a marriage so quickly. I don't think my parents would either. I doubt Chris wants another failed marriage as well. What on earth is there left to do?

How are we even gonna make this marriage work?

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay… So this is for Angel, I hope you enjoyed it :D

I didn't want to go too much further because it's based off your story and it's not finished yet, this is just sort of Kayla's view and I hope I've written her right. I'm sorry if it jumps around a bit, I'm still kinda sick and a bit out of it, so if something seems off let me know and I'll fix it later.

Review if you dare lol, I will reply :) Also, take my poll!


End file.
